Konoha Strip
by jinFlipper12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the son of powerful businessman, but has a secret which if revealed will spell the end of his cushy lifestyle


Sasuke Uchiha was celebrating his 18th Birthday with his family. Uchiha celebrations were characteristically dull and _sensible_, as his father always put it. Sasuke sat across from his father on an absurdly long oak dining table, with his mother and older brother flanking either side. Sasuke had been given a small glass of red wine – the first he'd ever drank, and was sipping at it, wincing at the taste, as his mother and brother made small talk about Itachi's new enterprise.

"So we made another $6000 this month, the clothing trade is really rather lucrative," Itachi explained.

"Oh how marvellous! When are you going to buy me some of those Uchiha Inc dresses?" His mother asked excitedly, leaning slightly on of her hands to keep her head up after one too many glasses of wine.

"Ahh Mother! We make those clothes for paupers and whores, you are far too good for them!" Laughs all round. Sasuke just smirked, taking another sip from his glass. "And you Sasuke!" Itachi boomed, "You're a man today! We need to be finding you a wife soon," Sasuke blushed and looked at his glass, "That Haruno girl… Sakura is it? I think she might have a soft spot for you,"

"Aye," Sasuke's father resounded "And her father has a good amount of stake in the oil business, a marriage would be good for everyone!"

"Oh father," Itachi groaned "Enough about business, let's drink up, our guests will be arriving soon, we should be getting ready!"

Sasuke went up to his room and sat on his bed, across from his large mirror. He was wearing a highly non-casual suit with ridiculous shoulder pads, and a white dinner shirt. He took the jacket off his shoulders and cracked his back, before removing his shoes and suit-trousers. "Fucking family…" he whispered, looking at the ground. Sasuke had a big secret, and a reason he couldn't marry the Haruno girl, he just didn't know how to tell his family. He figured they would be angry at first, but soon calm down and let him get on with it. He bent down and reached under his large, queen sized bed and pulled out his secret pleasure – a gay porn magazine.

"Enough time for a quickie…" Sasuke thought to himself, opening the book to a random page. There was a man on the page without any clothes on, lying on his back and holding his cock. Sasuke pulled his own underwear down as his own cock started to harden. His eyes examined every detail of the man, from his face down to his penis, whilst pumping his dick with an open mouth.

He'd seen every page a thousand times before – watching porn in the house was strictly forbidden, and his father had a good idea of what websites were being accessed at all times, so this was Sasuke's only real option. His face screwed up slightly as he reached his climax, flipping the page to a new picture of one man sucking another man's dick. He whimpered slightly, before splashing semen on the page, which incidently landed on the man sucking the dick's face.

Sasuke chortled, before getting some tissue and wiping it off, and pushing the magazine back under the bed. He stood up and walked to his large, oak dresser, pulling out a pair of smart jeans and a purple shirt. He put them both on and examined himself in the mirror. Sasuke was _very_ handsome, you might almost call him beautiful – and he knew it. Sasuke could have any woman this side of town if he wanted, but he didn't want a woman.

"Sasuke!" his trail of thought was interrupted by the piercing tone of his mother "The guests are arriving! Hurry up!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put some shoes on, checking the mirror one last time and hurrying out the door.

Down stairs there was a gathering of people waiting for Sasuke, all wearing the most exquisite gowns and suits. Sasuke had been ordered to dress casually, as to acknowledge his youth and inexperience. "Oh god," Sasuke thought, as the pink-haired idiot ran up to him in an overtly ostentatious pink gown. "Sasukeeee!" She glomped him, kissing him on the cheek, before pulling away blushing "Happy birthday Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Good thank you, and you my lady?" He forced a smile.

"Oh wonderful, the party is marvellous isn't it?" Sasuke nodded politely, "And you look… well let's just say mother says we're staying over tonight," she winked at him.

"Ahh marvellous, I will have the butler prepare some quarters for you…" Sakura looked stunned at the shooting down she had received, and Sasuke just wondered off.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, running over to his brother with two glasses of wine. "Here drink this!" Sasuke took the glass and sipped it, while Itachi led him to a quiet corner. "I'm so proud of you little brother! Today is your big day, so enjoy it." Sasuke nodded, smiling at his brother. Itachi had always been so kind to him, always taking his side in arguments and comforting him when he felt down. "The Haruno is practically foaming at the pussy for you Sasuke," Itachi's tone turned a little more serious, and he started to whisper, "You can have tonight no problem, and it would be good for everyone," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come on Sasuke, I'd lost my virginity four years ago when I was your age, you're letting the famous Uchiha game down!"

Itachi smacked him on the back playfully before returning to the party. "Fuck," Sasuke thought "Maybe I should just sleep with her, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard… I can just pretend it's one of the guys from that magazine… yeah that's it, the blonde with those weird scars on his cheeks… what I wouldn't do to fuck his tight as-"

"Sasuke! What are you doing over here, you must come socialise!"

The time was 11:30, and everyone at the party was a little drunk. Itachi had gone off with some woman to his quarters, Sasuke's mother and father were drinking port with the older guests and Sasuke was left with the younger guests sipping wine and getting drunker and drunker.

Sakura had gotten way to drunk, and was currently leaning out a window trying not to vomit. Sasuke decided to be a gentleman and go look after her. "Sakura, are you okay," he said through barred teeth.

"Urrgh, no, I need to lie down Sasuke darling," Sakura slurred, not able to focus her eyes.

Sasuke slung Sakura's arm over his shoulder and started carrying her upstairs. He figured he'd put her in his room until she sobered up, then come and get her when he needed to sleep. He opened the door and put her on the bed. "Oh… my hero…" Sakura whimpered, sitting up and trying to kiss him, "No Sakura go to sleep," Sakura suddenly seemed to gain back her strength, and caught Sasuke off guard, flipping him onto his back "Sakura what the fuck?! Were you faking?" He went bright red.

"I want you Sasuke, I want you to fuck me…" Sakura unclipped a tag on her dress and the whole thing fell off her body, exposing her frilly, black underwear. "Shit," Sasuke thought, "Sakura, get off me this instance, you are a drunk mess" Sakura gasped, slapping Sasuke, "What are you some kind of faggot?! Who the hell wouldn't want this?" This pissed Sasuke off, and he shoved the girl off of him. She rolled out onto the floor crashing down at the side of the bed.

"Ahh you fucker!" Sakura whined, "Wait… what the fuck is that?" Sakura caught a glimpse of something under the bed, and stretched out to grab it.

"Sakura what are you… put that back its private!" Sakura ignored him, grabbing the book and pulling it out.

"Oh my god… what the?" Sakura looked at the book with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sakura… you can't tell anyone about this… please, _please_." Sasuke begged, tears forming in his eyes "I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone"

"Oh I'm going to tell _everyone_ you dirty fuck, then we'll see what your family think of little Sasuke…" Sakura threw her dress back on and stormed out the room, leaving a blank faced Sasuke on the bed.

"Mr Uchiha!" Sakura burst into the grand dining room to a group of shocked gentlemen and ladies. Sasuke's father looked blankly at the woman, before standing up and looking at her sternly.

"Miss Haruno my dear, what on earth is the matter?"  
"Mr Uchiha sir its Sasuke, I found…" Sakura started to fake cry "I found this in his room Sir," She handed him the book.

"Right…" The man simply stood up and walked out.

Sasuke was sat on his bed crying, waiting for the inevitable. Before long he heard a party of footsteps storming up the stairs. A loud crack was heard, as the door was kicked off its hinges. Sasuke's father was flanked by his mother, and followed by a gaggle of curious guests.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! IS THIS YOURS?!" The man screamed, red in the face with wide eyes full of madness.

"Dad, please, I can explain…"

"Shut your fucking mouth boy," He bellowed, throwing the book across the room, "Get the fuck out of this house, or I'll kill you."

"No, Dad… Itachi? Please?" Itachi looked away from him in disgust, putting his arm over his sobbing mother and leading her away from the scene.

"I won't say it again." A gun was pulled from the man's jacket, "Leave this house, and never come back. If you ever return I swear I will kill you. If you ever try and contact any one of my friends or family, I swear, I will fucking kill you."

Sasuke wiped the tears from his face as he ran through the family gardens. Having a gun pulled on him removed any doubt about whether his father was serious. He reached the fence at the edge of the gardens, pulled himself over and fell onto the street on the other side.

He pulled himself up and checked his pockets, "Thank fuck", Sasuke had his wallet with him, he opened it up and found a hundred dollars. "Not much, but it'll last me for tonight until I figure something out," he said to himself, putting the wallet back in his pocket and heading to town.

Sasuke figured he would find a bar and spend a few dollars on a drink. His mind was a mess and he needed something to calm it before he could think rationally.

After about an hour of walking, Sasuke had calmed down slightly. The adrenaline had been replaced with a stinging pain in his stomach. He walked into a seedy looking bar with his shoulders slumped.

**So that's the end of chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think. I have an idea as to where this is gonna go, but if you have any ideas let me know!**


End file.
